Double Check
by GermanxChickens
Summary: Rule of the Succubus: Always make sure the victim is fully drained; or dead, after sexual intercourse. AU. Demetri/Tanya


**_DISCLAIMER:__ I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. I JUST LIKE TO PLAY AROUND IN STEPHANIE MEYER'S WORLD._**

**A/N: HEEYYY YOUUU GUYSSS. So. This is Demetri/Tanya. AU. Maybe a teeeny bit OOC. Summary's shit, I know. I'm horrible with those. Not totally sure if this is going to be a one shot or a full fledged story.**  
><strong>Anywhoo. Enjoy.<strong>

**x~o~x**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

He remembered it much clearer than any other of his human memories. It was fuzzy, and it had gotten foggier over the years. But it was still clearer than any memory most vampires would have.

It was one of his favorites—a guilty pleasure, perhaps you could call it. He had replayed it in his head several times.

**_x~o~x_**

_He had been out hunting for his family in the forests of Greece; when he had come across_ her.

_She was strikingly beautiful. More so than any woman he had ever seen before. Her skin was a color akin to snow; her lips painted red. Her hair was an odd pinkish sort of color; and framed her face in bouncy curls. Her eyes were a deep, burgundy shade; surrounded by long lashes and purplish bruises._

_Demetri gasped when he saw her. She heard him, and glanced his way. A devilish smile crossed her gorgeous features; seductive and alluring. She sauntered over to him._

_"Hello there, Handsome," she said, her voice like bells. "Got a name?"_

_He gulped, hoping he wouldn't make himself sound like a total idiot. "D—Demetri—us."_

_"Hmm." She inhaled. "You sure do smell nice, Demetrius," She came up behind him, and pressed her nose into his shoulder; making him shudder. She wrapped her hands around him, and ran them up and down his arms; leaving a trail of electricity in their wake._

_"How about we," her hands trailed down to rest on his hips. "go somewhere," she massaged his pelvic region, teasing him. "a little more private?" Her dainty hands cupped his sex, firmly gripping his erection._

_She lifted her chin up to rest on his shoulder, and gave him a knowing grin. "I can see you're in dire need of a helping hand." She gripped him tighter; hearing his sharp intake of breath._

_The woman let go of him, and took his hands. "I take it, that's a yes?"_

_Demetri nodded feebly; unable to perform a coherent sentence. He couldn't say no to her. She giggled, and started to lead him through the forest._

_Not long after, they came onto a small cabin. Inside, was a bed with satin sheets; curtained by a white canopy._

_And before he knew it, he was laying on the bed with her on top of him; kissing him senseless. Her tongue would dart out to dab the crease of his lips; asking for permission to enter. He would oblige, reveling in her orange blossomy taste._

_He let his hands trail down her slender body; while hers tangled themselves in his hair. She sat up, detaching herself from him. He looked up at her, dazed; while she untied the silken ribbon holding her dress together. He gasped as he saw her magnificent breasts be revealed. She smirked knowingly, and brought one of his hands to her mounds._

_Demetri's eyes widened at the sudden gesture. He had never come this far with a girl—hell, he had never even been with a girl. He planned on marrying, and starting a family; but he wanting to finish his apprenticeship as a smith first._

_He was vaguely aware of her trilling, dark chuckles as he held her pale breast. He began massaging gently; kneading her skin. It was his turn to smirk once he heard her soft moan; as he ran his thumb over her rosy nipple._

_He grinned as he watched her close her eyes. Then, he leaned forward; and took one of her nipples into his mouth._

_She gasped, her eyes popping open. He was entirely too pleased, and licked and nibbled. She was cold there—oddly cold. But he quickly cast that thought away._

_Demetri felt even more bold, and let his hand wander to her womanhood. He trailed a finger up her slit; enjoying each little quiver and shake she made. He repeated that for a few times; getting to know the feel of her sleeve on his fingers._

_Without warning; he plunged two fingers inside her. She squealed; and arched her back slightly. She grinded herself against his hand. "More," she begged. "Please."_

_Demetri grinned, satisfied with the effect he had on her. He inserted a third finger; and twisted, listening to her all too delighted moans._

_"Fuck," She gasped out, gripping onto his shoulders. She leaned down, and whispered in his ear. "I need you inside me. Now."_

_His mind was a whirl. He stared at her, his eyes widened once again. She grinned, and lay down on her back. She beckoned him with a crooked finger._

_"Come on," She purred. "Don't be shy, now."_

_Demetri gulped. "You—you sure?"_

_She laughed again, her bell like voice was enough to make him even more aroused than he already was._

_She grasped his hand in hers. "If I wasn't sure," She said, settling his hand on her stomach. "Would I have done all this?" She brought it back to her clit, and rested his hand firmly against her womanhood. She pressed his fingers into her wet opening, and she moaned._

_"I suppose not," Demetri agreed. He doubted he could hold himself off from her any longer._

_"And besides," she added, her eyes darkened. "We both need the extra hand. You're looking a bit uncomfortable—and I'm oh so eager to know what you can do with that heft piece of equipment you got there," she mused._

_He felt his cheeks grow hot at her statement. He took his hand away from her; ignoring the confused look she gave him._

_With no hesitation he rammed himself into her. He watched as her as her eyes widened in surprise; her back arching against him, eyes rolling in the back of her head._

_He let out a long, drawn out groan. She was incredibly tight, her muscles constricting all around him. He stayed still for a moment, letting himself get used to the new feeling._

_It wasn't long until he felt the woman thrust up against him; that he pulled out and slid back in._

_Their moans intertwined; hers being literal music to his ears. He felt her dig her nails into his back—but he didn't mind the pain. It only added to the pleasure._

_Demetri increased his pace, meeting her thrust for thrust. It wasn't long before he felt a tightening in his balls all the way up to his dick._

_He was close. He let a finger toy with the woman's clit; hoping she would climax with him._

_Suddenly, her felt her constrict even tighter around him. Her vaginal muscles started to spasm. He heard her faint scream, and felt her arch her back towards his chest._

_Demetri held her close to him as he grunted; letting himself go and spill out inside her. He should have pulled out—he knew what the village people would say to a bastard child. But he didn't._

_He couldn't._

_She clung onto him, much stronger than she ever had. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, and inhaled._

_Demetri suddenly felt a rush of fear rage through him. What the hell was going on?_

_Then the fire came. The white hot fire. He had no idea where it came from. He shut his eyes, and screamed, and shook in pain._

_A few minutes later, he stilled. The pain had not gone away, but he couldn't move._

_Where was the woman?_

_Why wasn't she helping him?_

_He was dying, and she seemed to be nowhere._

_She fucking slept with him, then left him alone to suffer._

_I'm going to die, he thought grimly. I'm going to die._

_His mind wandered for a brief second. What was her name, again?_

**x~o~x**

And still, centuries later. He wandered who she was.

* * *

><p><strong>x~o~x<strong>

**A/N: So. Like? Hate? Tacos? Should I continue? Review.**


End file.
